


6 Months

by flame_hotman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_hotman/pseuds/flame_hotman
Summary: 6 types of kisses Bumi andIzumi shared, for their first 6 months.
Relationships: Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	6 Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohsalamanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsalamanders/gifts).



> i did not find an adequate bumizumi fic, so i wrote it myself

**1st Month**

“Your hands are really pretty”

“They’re rough with training. I doubt anyone other than you would call them pretty.”

“Well, I’m the only one you need.”

Izumi took his hands into her own. Her hands were much softer than his own. She brought his right hand to her mouth and kissed each finger tip. She then did the same for his other hand.

“You’re right. My hands do look pretty after you kissed them.”

**2nd Month**

“I’m so happy for you. You’re going to be excellent at managing the revolt.”

“I’m worried Booms, I’m 17 and the people of my nation are revolting. I have no idea how to help, but dad trusts me.”

“He will send staff and advisors with you?”

“Yes.”

He took her face in his hands and silently asked for permission. She granted it.

A gentle peck. An unspoken message. You’ll be okay.

**3rd Month**

“Are you crazy? My dad’s in the next room!”

“That just makes it more thrilling, doesn’t it?”

“You’re crazy.”

“I’m your type of crazy.”

A quick peck on the lips, lest anyone find them.

**4th Month**

She kissed his lips in front of everyone.

There was no tongue involved, but the friendly teasing at the hands of his family made him blush.

He was going to take revenge for his public flustering very soon.

**5th Month**

He was taking his revenge right now, but the his idea of a payback only made her shiver in excitement.

They were wrapped around each other, her body curved into Bumi’s body.

Even though she was the firebender and Bumi the nonbender, she welcomes the warmth of his chest.

**6th Month**

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They were smiling throughout their kiss. Nobody else, just them in their own world.

They could do this forever

**Bonus**

“Do you remember the first time we kissed?”

“Yes, I do.”

“You told me that you like me more than friends and then I kissed you.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Our kids are grown up, we’re about to welcome a grandchild soon. Can we kiss, my lord?”

“Certainly.”


End file.
